Joyeux Noël
by lagentillefan
Summary: Séquel de Premier RendezVous. Révélations et chocs en pagaille!


**JOYEUX NOEL**

Cela faisait presque un mois que le Dédale était parti. Il devait donc bientôt revenir avec une cargaison venant de la Terre, principalement composée de cadeaux pour Noël. En effet, le docteur Elizabeth Weir et le colonel Steven Caldwell avaient autorisé la préparation d'une fête pour l'évènement. Les Wraith s'étant tenus tranquilles, elle n'avait pas été annulée, à la grande joie du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Il adorait les fêtes et voulait montrer ce qu'était Noël à Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan, les deux membres alien de son équipe. Il leur avait même acheté des cadeaux. Il avait même pensé au docteur Rodney McKay, membre scientifique de son équipe particulièrement arrogant.

L'astrophysicien était actuellement dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, sa petite amie depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Il l'avait dans les bras, tout contre lui, et souriait, heureux. Et il avait de quoi : Elizabeth lui avait libéré quelques tiroirs pour qu'il puisse y mettre quelques unes de ses affaires et ainsi elle l'avait plus longtemps avec elle. Car au début, Rodney devait partir avant 6h. Il était avec elle presque toutes les nuits. Presque car son statut de spécialiste de technologies anciennes l'empêchait parfois de dormir. Mais cette nuit-là, il avait été avec elle, lui ayant fait, comme à chaque fois, merveilleusement l'amour. Et il l'avait aimée encore et encore.

Le réveil de la diplomate se mit à sonner à 7h donc l'heure de se lever et de partir au boulot. Elizabeth remua doucement, puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Rodney l'observer tendrement. Elle se mit à sourire.

**Elizabeth :** Bonjour.

**Rodney**_ (embrassant son front) _Bonjour. Il faut se lever.

**Elizabeth**_ (frottant sa joue contre son torse) _J'ai pas envie.

**Rodney**_ (amusé) _Comme chaque matin. Allez, debout, paresseuse !

**Elizabeth**_ (résignée) _D'accord._ (soudain taquine)_Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi ?

**Rodney**_ (charmé et l'embrassant) _Comment refuser ?

Ils se levèrent enfin, lèvres liées et bras emmêlés, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, ils se lavèrent tendrement, tout en caresses et en sensualité. Très vite, leur douche mutuelle se transforma en étreinte passionnée.

Rodney avait toujours faim d'Elizabeth et il l'embrassait toujours passionnément et amoureusement. Il la souleva et se cala entre ses jambes, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes. Pressé par le temps, il la pénétra tout de même en douceur, la coinçant entre lui et le mur carrelé de la douche. Il commença de gentils coups de reins, faisant gémir doucement la jeune femme. Elizabeth noua ses bras autour du cou de Rodney, approchant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Le Canadien augmenta l'allure et la force de son mouvement de va et vient, faisant crier la diplomate.

**Elizabeth**_ (criant de plaisir) _Oh, Rodney ! Rodneyyy !

**Rodney**_ (gémissant) _Liz…Je t'aime, Liz…Comme je t'aime, ma Liz…

Il continua cette litanie tout le long de leur étreinte jusqu'à l'orgasme où ils furent tous les deux secoués par des spasmes de plaisir.

**Elizabeth**_ (hurlant) _Oh, Rodneyyyyy !

**Rodney**_ (hurlant aussi) _Liiiiiiiz !

Puis tous leurs muscles se détendirent, l'eau chaude rebondissant sur leurs corps et atténuant le bruit de leur respiration saccadée.

Rodney lâcha lentement Elizabeth qui souriait malicieuse.

**Rodney**_ (intrigué) _Quoi ?

**Elizabeth**_ (malicieuse)_ Heureusement que nous sommes déjà sous la douche.

**Rodney**_ (facétieux) _Je suis un homme pratique.

**Elizabeth :** Ça, je le savais depuis longtemps.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis commença à le savonner gentiment. Rodney fit de même avec elle, puis il commença à lui shampouiner amoureusement les cheveux. Elizabeth soupira d'aise.

**Elizabeth**_ (taquine) _Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais te servir de tes doigts.

**Rodney :** Merci.

Ils sortirent enfin de la douche et commencèrent à s'habiller, parfois mutuellement. Elizabeth embrassa ensuite son compagnon, lui donnant rendez-vous au mess, et quitta ses quartiers.

Rodney attendit une dizaine de minutes puis sortit à son tour, s'assurant que le couloir était désert. Enfin, il courut presque jusqu'au mess, impatient de rejoindre sa belle diplomate.

**ooOOoo**

Au mess, Elizabeth avait été rejointe par John, Teyla et Ronon. La présence du Runner ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment car elle ne pourrait pas se comporter normalement, c'est-à-dire affectueusement, avec Rodney. Enfin, ils improviseraient, comme d'habitude.

L'astrophysicien arriva enfin et eut une mine déçue en apercevant Ronon. Elizabeth lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire « Tant pis » et Rodney vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, collant sa jambe à la sienne. Elizabeth leva un sourcil discrètement en souriant, surprise par son initiative.

Le Canadien n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir et de faire des gestes d'affection en public et ce fait l'handicapait depuis un moment. C'est pourquoi Elizabeth le travaillait au corps depuis le début de leur relation et elle fut plus qu'heureuse d'avoir atteint son but.

Rodney retira sa veste et prit sa tasse de café. Teyla sourit en voyant qu'ils portaient toujours les bracelets Il'Voleen. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. En effet, Rodney avait pris l'habitude de cacher le sien soit sous la manche de sa veste, soit ou un poignet de force prêté par Sheppard. C'est pourquoi Ronon les remarqua immédiatement et s'interrogea.

**Ronon :** Pourquoi avez-vous le même bracelet tous les deux ?

**Rodney **_(se rendant compte de sa gaffe) _Heu…

**John** _(le coupant sans faire attention) _Ronon, vous avez déjà oublié ? Ce sont des bracelets Il'Voleen et…

**Ronon**_ (regardant Teyla, qui regardait John avec insistance) _Il…Il'Voleen ? C'est pas pour…

**John **_(continuant) _Rodney les a offerts à Elizabeth pour leur une sem… _(Rodney lui frappa le tibia sous la table, très contrarié)_Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, McKay ?

**Ronon** _(regardant Rodney et Elizabeth avec de grands yeux) _A… Alors ? Vous êtes…ensemble ?

**John**_ (se frottant la jambe et regardant Ronon, inquiet) _Vous êtes devenu amnésique, Ronon ?

**Rodney**_ (exaspéré) _Mais qu'il est bête !

**John**_ (protestant) _Hé !

**Teyla **_(essayant de les calmer) _Colonel, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Ronon ne le savait pas…jusqu'à maintenant.

**John :** Quoi ? Mais si, enfin ! Il… _(réfléchissant)_ ne savait rien. _(souriant avec un air d'excuse)_ Oups !

**Rodney** _(contrarié) _Oups, en effet… Vraiment !

**Elizabeth **_(soupirant) _Bon. Si vous pouviez tenir votre langue maintenant.

**John** _(avec un petit sourire) _Promis.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel : le colonel pouvait se montrer parfois plus distrait que lui. Elizabeth, quant à elle, observait la réaction de Ronon face à cette nouvelle. Il avait une expression neutre sur le visage puis il leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

**Ronon :** J'ai une question.

**Elizabeth :** Je vous écoute.

**Ronon :** Pourquoi lui ?

**John** _(surpris) _Vous êtes jaloux ?

**Ronon **_(fronçant les sourcils) _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

**John :** Oh !

**Rodney **_(contrarié) _Dans ce cas, votre question est assez vexante pour moi !

**Ronon : **Je veux juste comprendre comment elle fait pour vous supporter.

**Rodney **_(vexé) _Merci…

**Elizabeth :** Vous ne connaissez pas toutes les facettes de Rodney. Et puis son caractère…particulier fait de lui quelqu'un d'unique. _(souriant malicieusement)_ Et il est à moi !

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle mit ses bras autour de Rodney, le rapprochant d'elle et l'embrassant sur la joue. Ronon grimaça et se replongea dans son petit déjeuner tandis que John et Teyla souriaient devant ce charmant spectacle.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula joyeusement jusqu'à ce que les cinq amis partent pour commencer leurs activités de la journée.

**ooOOoo**

Le Dédale était revenu et le colonel Steven Caldwell avait repris son rôle de leader militaire. Par contre, Elizabeth eut la mauvaise surprise de revoir le docteur Calvin Kavanagh, toujours avec une attelle sur le nez, et elle s'inquiéta de la réaction de Rodney quand il le saurait.

Caldwell avait rapporté de son voyage sur Terre les cadeaux commandés par les membres de l'expédition. Trois soldats, Branton, Dial et Hook, s'occupaient de la distribution et recevaient un à un les différents membres de la base. Dial avait eu la liste du Dr McKay et il se posait pas mal de questions étant donné la nature de certains de ses cadeaux. Il devait justement recevoir l'astrophysicien canadien.

**Dial :** Docteur Rodney McKay.

**Rodney :** Me voilà.

**Dial**_ (lui donnant les paquets) _Voici ce que vous nous avez demandé.

**Rodney :** Merci.

**Dial :** Mais…

**Rodney **_(levant un sourcil, impatient) _Mais quoi ?

**Dial :** J'aimerais savoir…

**Rodney** _(agacé) _Savoir quoi ?

**Dial :** A quoi va vous servir un déshabillé et toute cette lingerie ?

**Rodney **_(s'énervant) _Ça ne vous concerne pas ! Je vous en pose, moi, des questions ! Je rêve !

Et McKay partit en trombe de la petite salle, furieux mais aussi soulagé que son tempérament colérique ait pu détourné l'attention de Dial.

Celui-ci était resté muet devant cette sortie et finit par hausser les épaules avant de reprendre son travail.

**ooOOoo**

Malgré l'approche de la fête de Noël, le colonel Caldwell et le Dr Weir continuaient à envoyer des équipes en exploration sur d'autres planètes. Il avait été d'ailleurs décidé que l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard serait envoyée sur M2S-098 dans quatre jours.

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de Rodney pour lui annoncer tout en ayant une autre idée en tête. En effet, ayant croisé le docteur Radek Zelenka quelques minutes auparavant, elle savait qu'elle disposerait de quelques minutes d'intimité avec son compagnon canadien.

Quand elle arriva, l'astrophysicien était plongé dans ses calculs pour améliorer le potentiel du générateur à naquadah 2ème génération. Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait dessus avec Zelenka, et c'est pourquoi la diplomate hésita à entrer.

Sentant qu'on l'observait, Rodney leva la tête, d'abord irrité puis, voyant qui était son visiteur impromptu, il se mit à sourire.

**Rodney**_ (ravi) _Liz ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

**Elizabeth**_ (souriant, soulagée) _Je suis venue te dire que tu vas partir en mission dans quelques jours et que le briefing est prévu demain matin à 10h.

**Rodney :** Merci de m'avertir. Mais ça valait vraiment la peine que tu te déplaces jusqu'ici ?

**Elizabeth** _(taquine) _Oh oui !

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui puis l'embrassa passionnément, le faisant se lever de sa chaise et nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Rodney y répondit avec ferveur, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et la serrant contre lui. Il dégagea d'une main les nombreux papiers et autres dossiers se trouvant sur le bureau voisin au sien et y déposa la jeune femme.

**Elizabeth**_ (entre deux baisers) _Rodney…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Rodney**_ (souriant contre ses lèvres) _D'après toi…

**Elizabeth :** Mais…Et Radek ?

**Rodney :** Il doit réparer le Jumper 9. Il va être occupé au moins pendant deux bonnes heures.

**Elizabeth :** Hmm…C'est très tentant…

**Rodney :** N'est-ce pas ?

Il eut alors la confirmation qu'il voulait : Elizabeth commença à déboucler sa ceinture et à défaire lentement son pantalon. Rodney fit de même avec celui de la jeune femme, mais contrairement à lui qui l'avait sur les chevilles, il dut lui retirer complètement, le déposant au sol.

**Elizabeth :** Je devrais porter des jupes plus souvent…

**Rodney :** Ça paraîtrait bizarre pour les autres. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment pratique en cas d'attaque.

**Elizabeth :** En effet…

**Rodney :** Allez, viens par ici…

Elle lui sourit tout en s'installant plus confortablement sur le bureau puis ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, jouant avec la langue de l'autre. Rodney fit coucher Elizabeth sur la table, caressant sa poitrine à travers son T-shirt, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de caresser le sexe déjà bien dressé de son compagnon. Ils gémirent doucement tous les deux, n'oubliant pas où ils étaient. La jeune femme finit par positionner ses jambes pour faciliter l'accès à Rodney. Celui-ci la pénétra de manière à la faire crier de plaisir, mais il étouffa son cri par un baiser, incertain au sujet de l'insonorisation du laboratoire, même avec la porte fermée. Il commença à bouger en elle, la faisant gémir.

Comme à son habitude, Elizabeth s'accrocha aux épaules du Canadien quand elle sentit le plaisir augmenter. Rodney finit par s'agripper au bord du bureau d'une main, afin qu'elle le sente plus profondément en elle, tandis que son autre main courait le long du dos de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à crier, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses épaules solides, puis à embrasser l'astrophysicien. Rodney accéléra ses puissants coups de reins et cria avec elle.

**Elizabeth**_ (criant) _Aaah ! Rodney !...Rodney !

**Rodney**_ (criant d'une voix rauque) _Oh Liz ! Liz ! Liiiiz !

Leur étreinte et leurs baisers devinrent plus sauvages et leurs cris plus bruyants.

C'est à ce moment-là que Zelenka revint. Il avait oublié un de ses outils et devait donc revenir au laboratoire. Lorsqu'il entra, il s'immobilisa face à ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il entendait : Rodney, très… « occupé » avec une femme que le Tchèque ne put reconnaître, ne voyant que l'arrière de sa tête. La coiffure de la jeune femme lui était familière mais le choc qu'il eut devant cette scène l'empêchait de mettre un nom dessus.

Les deux amants, n'ayant pas remarqué l'entrée du scientifique tchèque, continuèrent de se faire l'amour avec passion et oublièrent toutes leurs résolutions de prudence. Ainsi, lors de l'orgasme, ils se mirent à hurler et Elizabeth se cambra, penchant sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos et les bras noués autour du cou de Rodney.

**Rodney** _(hurlant) _Liiiiiz !

**Elizabeth** _(hurlant) _Rod-neyyyy !

Zelenka, qui s'était dirigé vers la sortie, tiqua en entendant « Liz », se retourna et vit le visage de la petite amie de Rodney.

**Zelenka :** Dr Weir !

Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut, il sortit immédiatement du laboratoire, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'éloigna rapidement puis il finit par s'appuyer contre un mur, essayant de rassembler et d'enregistrer les dernières données qu'il avait découvertes.

**Zelenka** _(presque sous le choc) _Rodney a une compagne…Il est entrain de…de faire…l'amour avec elle sur le bureau de Nathan…Et sa petite amie, c'est…le Dr Weir ! Et je fais quoi, maintenant ?_ (réfléchissant rapidement)_Rien. Je ne fais rien. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Toujours légèrement perturbé, notre brave scientifique tchèque repartit au hangar à Jumpers pour terminer sa réparation. Il se débrouillerait sans son outil ou repasserait plus tard.

Au laboratoire, les deux amants étaient à bout de souffle. Elizabeth se tourna légèrement vers la porte car elle avait cru entendre quelque chose.

**Rodney** _(la respiration saccadée) _Un…Un problème ?

**Elizabeth** _(ne voyant rien, elle se retourne vers lui) _Non, rien.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer. Elle s'assit sur le bureau, ses lèvres toujours liées à celles de Rodney, le serrant contre elle, profitant de sa présence au maximum. Ils finirent enfin par se rhabiller et ils ramassèrent les dossiers éparpillés, précédemment évacués par Rodney.

**Elizabeth **_(embêtée) _Heu…Comment étaient-ils classés ?

**Rodney **_(souriant malicieusement) _J'en sais rien du tout.

**Elizabeth **_(riant) _Rodney ! Tu es incorrigible !

**Rodney :** Et puis, c'est le travail de qui ? _(regardant le nom sur un des dossiers) _Docteur… Nathan Drake ? Heu…C'est qui celui-là, déjà ?

**Elizabeth** _(continuant à ramasser les papiers sur le sol) _C'est un physicien australien. _(avec un ton de réprobation)_ Tu devrais apprendre à connaître ton personnel…

**Rodney :** J'ai déjà eu du mal avec Zelenka…Je ne connais même pas le nom de mon assistante…Une Japonaise…

**Elizabeth **_(soupirant) _Le docteur Miko Kusanagi…

**Rodney :** C'est ça ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir tous leurs noms.

**Elizabeth :** En faisant un effort.

**Rodney** _(grognant) _Ça va, j'ai compris. J'essaierai…

**Elizabeth :** C'est juste une question de respect…

**Rodney**_ (un peu sec) _Compris.

Ils posèrent enfin les dossiers sur le bureau du Dr Drake. Elizabeth préféra éviter de mentionner le retour de Kavanagh sur Atlantis pour le moment car elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction de Rodney s'il l'apprenait. Elle espérait que les deux scientifiques ne se croiseraient pas d'ici là.

McKay retourna à son bureau pour continuer son travail et Elizabeth l'embrassa amoureusement avant de partir au centre de contrôle. Rodney la regarda partir, toujours sous le charme, puis remarqua l'outil dont avait besoin précédemment Zelenka.

**Rodney **_(soupirant) _Bravo, Radek ! Comment comptez-vous réparer le Jumper sans ça. Faut que je pense à tout, vraiment ! _(activant sa radio)_ Zelenka, ici McKay.

**Zelenka **_(voix off- surpris et gêné à la fois) _Rodney ?

**Rodney :** Vous avez oublié le capteur d'énergie cristalline au labo…

**Zelenka** _(voix off- toussotant) _Je sais, je…_ (se reprenant)_ Je me demandais où il était. Je croyais l'avoir perdu en route. Merci.

Rodney soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais quelque chose le tracassait : il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le Tchèque. Celui-ci avait l'air troublé en lui répondant. Il finit par hausser les épaules : il avait déjà suffisamment de choses à penser.

Quand le Dr Nathan Drake revint et vit ses dossiers en désordre, celui-ci pesta et grommela, voulant savoir qui était l'abruti qui s'amusait à faire ça. McKay fit l'innocent en mentant effrontément. En fait, la déconfiture de Drake l'amusait beaucoup. Mais bon, il essaierait de faire attention la prochaine fois que ça se reproduirait.

**ooOOoo**

L'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard était prête pour partir en exploration sur la planète M2S-098. Ils étaient tous prêts quand Elizabeth fit signe à Rodney de s'approcher, dans un coin discret de la salle de débarquement. L'astrophysicien sourit : c'était l'habituel bisou du départ. Elizabeth avait pris cette habitude depuis l'histoire sur Calderan, comme si elle voulait lui donner une raison de revenir sur Atlantis. Il la rejoignit donc et se mirent dans un coin discret. Elle noua sas bras autour du cou de Rodney tandis que les siens entouraient sa taille.

**Elizabeth :** Vous faites attention, d'accord ?

**Rodney :** Oui, Liz. Comme d'habitude. Tu nous connais.

**Elizabeth :** C'est bien pour ça.

Il l'embrassa alors passionnément pour faire taire les inquiétudes de la jeune femme, faisant monter une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser. Elizabeth mêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rodney, serrant plus étroitement son corps contre le sien.

Le lieutenant Laura Cadman sortait de l'infirmerie, un peu contrariée après une discussion avec Carson qui n'avait pas atteint l'objectif qu'elle aurait voulu, c'est-à-dire un rendez-vous, et vit soudain un couple enlacé. Elle sourit mais elle se sentait légèrement envieuse. Et quand les deux amoureux cessèrent de s'embrasser, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur : Rodney ! Et le Dr Weir ! Laura sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles car elle avait maintenant un nouveau sujet pour taquiner le Canadien. Elle adorait ça ! Mais elle voulait aussi le questionner…

Voyant qu'il avait son uniforme d'exploration, elle décida de reporter son interrogatoire à plus tard. Par contre, elle se demandait si elle était la seule au courant. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Carson. Elle finit par partir, ravie d'avoir le plus grand scoop d'Atlantis.

Elizabeth et Rodney s'enlaçaient encore lorsqu'ils entendirent :

**John **_(impatient) _McKay ! Je voudrais bien qu'on en finisse avant Noël ! Littéralement !

**Rodney **_(contrarié lui aussi) _J'arrive ! _(plus bas)_ Je dois y aller, Liz. A tout à l'heure.

**Elizabeth :** A tout à l'heure.

L'astrophysicien embrassa le front de la jeune femme et rejoignit son équipe.

**John :** Ah ben quand même !

**Rodney**_ (souriant d'un air malicieux) _Désolé, j'avais un truc important à faire…

**Caldwell** _(les toisant de la passerelle) _Et on peut savoir quoi ?

**Rodney **_(surpris) _Heu…Des consignes au sujet du…générateur à naquadah…

**Caldwell :** Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

**Rodney** _(regardant Elizabeth avec un petit sourire, qui était revenue au centre de contrôle) _Non…J'aurais pu oublier.

**Ronon :** On pourrait peut-être partir, maintenant…

**Caldwell**_ (vexé par ce rappel à l'ordre) _Heu…Oui. Stevens, composez l'adresse.

**Stevens :** Oui, monsieur.

Le technicien fit le code de M2S-098 sur le DHD et la Porte des Etoiles s'ouvrit. Bien qu'habitués, les Terriens étaient toujours impressionnés par le spectacle et la beauté qu'offrait l'ouverture d'un vortex. Sans s'attarder, la Flag Team le traversa enfin.

**ooOOoo**

Sur M2S-098, la végétation était plutôt inhabituelle : herbes et conifères mais bleus ! McKay avait pris des échantillons au cas où ces végétaux auraient de quelconques vertus. Ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul indigène et continuèrent tranquillement leur exploration. C'est là que John décida de venir taquiner l'astrophysicien.

**John :** Alors, McKay, ça avance ?

**Rodney** _(surpris) _Je ne savais pas que mes travaux vous intéressaient…

**John **_(souriant) _Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Voyons, McKay…

**Rodney **_(agacé) _De quoi alors ?

**John** _(levant les yeux au ciel) _De vous et du Dr Weir…

**Rodney :** Ha ? Heu…

**John :** Alors ? Où en êtes-vous?

**Rodney :** Nulle part…

**John :** Quoi ?

**Rodney :** Elle m'a laissé quelques tiroirs pour mes affaires, histoire que j'évite de la quitter avant 6h. Mais tant que notre liaison reste secrète, on ne risque pas d'avancer.

**Teyla **_(se mêlant à la conversation) _Pourquoi ne le dites-vous pas alors ?

**Rodney :** Elizabeth pourrait avoir des problèmes et je ne le veux surtout pas…Vous avez vu le résultat avec Kavanagh…

**John :** Et qu'en pense Elizabeth ?

**Rodney :** Je n'en sais rien. Dès qu'elle aborde le sujet, je détourne la conversation.

**Teyla :** C'est pourtant aussi à elle de prendre cette décision. Et… _(s'arrêtant soudain, de la panique dans les yeux et semblant ne plus pouvoir respirer)_

**John** _(inquiet) _Teyla ?

**Teyla** _(respirant difficilement, paniquée) _Des…Des Wraith !

**Rodney :** Quoi ? _(regardant son détecteur)_ Il y en a une dizaine et ils arrivent vers nous !

**John :** Bon, on se barre en vitesse.

**Rodney : **Heu…J'aurais dû préciser qu'ils viennent de la Porte.

**Ronon **_(surpris) _Pas de dart ?

**Rodney :** Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent ici. Alors, ils sont peut-être là pour la végétation étrange de cette planète.

**Teyla :** Que fait-on alors ?

**Ronon** _(voyant les Wraith arriver) _Ben là, plus le choix…On doit se les faire.

**John **_(grimaçant et ironique) _Formidable…

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à tirer sur leurs adversaires. Quatre tombèrent, pris par surprise. Il n'en restait plus que six. Ronon en décapita un tout en évitant un deuxième, rejoint par un troisième. Teyla donna un coup de crosse dans le visage d'un autre Wraith, ce qui le sonna puis elle vida son chargeur sur lui. John avait un immense Wraith pour adversaire et vida son premier chargeur sur lui mais l'alien souffrit à peine. Il se jeta sur le Terrien et s'apprêta à lui prendre son énergie vitale.

McKay vida les deux chargeurs de son pistolet sur « son » Wraith qui s'écroula. Voyant Sheppard en difficulté et lui sans munition, il prit son couteau et s'approcha rapidement mais doucement du grand Wraith. Il enfonça alors la lame dans la nuque de l'alien, faisant couler le sang noir sur John, qui prit un air dégoûté. Le Wraith s'écroula mort sur le militaire, qui le repoussa pour pouvoir se lever.

**John** _(râlant) _McKay ! Faites gaffe enfin !

**Rodney :** C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez de vous avoir sauvé la vie ! Vous êtes un…

**John **_(braquant son arme vers Rodney) _McKay ! Derrière vous !

**Rodney** _(se retournant) _Quoi ?

Le Wraith, que l'astrophysicien avait laissé pour mort, était juste derrière lui, prêt à lui aspirer son fluide vital. John, ayant rechargé son P-90, tira sur le Wraith, rasant le Canadien. Le Wraith s'écroula alors, enfin mort, laissant une belle gerbe de son sang sur McKay.

**John** _(souriant) _Voilà, on est quitte.

**Rodney** _(passablement contrarié) _Merci…

Teyla en avait fini avec son adversaire et Ronon termina les siens en leur brisant la nuque. Ils rejoignirent leurs deux équipiers rapidement au cas où ils auraient encore besoin d'aide.

**Teyla :** Tout va bien ?

**John :** Ouais. On a juste besoin d'une bonne douche.

**Ronon :** En effet…

**John** _(ironique) _Merci de votre soutien. Bon, et maintenant, on file.

**Rodney** _(regardant sa montre après avoir essuyé le sang qui était dessus) _Surtout qu'on est en retard.

**John :** Formidable ! On va se faire tuer. Dépêchons.

Ils coururent vers la Porte. McKay composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et envoya son code d'identification. Ils traversèrent enfin le vortex.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth était morte d'inquiétude. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Quand la Porte s'ouvrit et que Stevens signala que c'était le code d'identification du Dr McKay, Elizabeth se sentit soulagée. Elle descendit dans l'aire de débarquement pour les accueillir. Mais quand elle vit le sang sur Rodney et John, elle se figea.

**Elizabeth :** Mais…Que s'est-il passé ?

**John :** Des Wraith.

**Ronon :** Il y en avait dix.

**Teyla :** Il a fallu les combattre.

**Rodney** _(plastronnant) _Et on les tous tués !

Voyant le sourire triomphant sur le visage de son compagnon alors qu'elle avait été si inquiète, Elizabeth sentit la colère montait en elle. Elle gifla alors Rodney.

**Elizabeth** _(pleurant presque) _Espèce d'idiot !

Et elle partit en courant, laissant un Rodney stupéfait et les autres membres de l'expédition présents médusés.

**Rodney** _(se tenant la joue) _Co…Comment ça, idiot ? _(partant à la poursuite de la jeune femme en laissant son équipement dans l'aire de débarquement)_ Elizabeth !

Il courut après elle et la suivit dans ses quartiers, qu'il verrouilla. Il ne comprenait absolument pas son geste.

**Rodney **_(contrarié) _Tu m'expliques ?

**Elizabeth **_(fâchée) _Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Rodney !

**Rodney :** Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth** _(le ton montant) _Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'entraînes avec John, Ronon et Teyla que tu es devenu invincible !

**Rodney** _(décontenancé) _Mais je sais ! Enfin, Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**Elizabeth** _(criant toujours) _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai été inquiète !

**Rodney :** Liz…

**Elizabeth :** Et toi, tu reviens, entrain de faire le malin. « Oh, j'ai tué un Wraith ». Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

**Rodney :** C'est ce qu'on risque à chaque fois qu'on traverse la Porte, Liz. Tu le sais !

**Elizabeth :** Oui ! Mais comprends-moi !

**Rodney :** Je te comprends ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton petit ami que je ne dois plus aller en mission !

**Elizabeth** _(les larmes commençant à couler) _Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais !

**Rodney :** J'adore ce que je fais et je ne veux pas tout arrêter ! Toi aussi, non ? Car sinon, je ne vois pas où ça va nous mener…

**Elizabeth **_(pleurant) _Tu veux me quitter ?

**Rodney** _(protestant avec véhémence) _Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

**Elizabeth :** Alors quoi !

Rodney s'approcha alors d'elle, la prenant par la taille et l'embrassant sauvagement avec passion. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même faim, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il s'écarta d'elle, à bout de souffle.

**Rodney :** Nous nous avons l'un l'autre maintenant, c'est vrai, et on doit faire attention pour ne pas rendre malheureux l'autre. Mais on ne va pas tout changer. Nous savions que c'était dangereux de venir ici et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble que nous devons tout arrêter.

**Elizabeth :** Je sais. Mais j'ai peur que tu te montres imprudent…

**Rodney :** Je fais attention. Mais là, les Wraith nous barraient la route et celui que j'ai tué allait aspirer la vie du colonel.

**Elizabeth :** Ah ?

**Rodney :** Pour une fois que je lui sauve la vie sur le terrain, que je ne me sens pas comme un boulet pour eux, j'ai voulu marquer le coup. Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiétée…

**Elizabeth :** Je crois que ça va être tout le temps comme ça maintenant…

**Rodney** _(souriant gentiment) _Il faudra faire avec.

Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, et prit doucement ses lèvres. Elle répondit avec passion à son baiser et s'approcha plus de lui, passant sa main sous le dos de son T-shirt. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et lui souffla doucement :

**Rodney :** Je dois aller voir Carson…Je te rejoins après, ok ?

**Elizabeth :** D'accord.

Il lui fit un dernier baiser et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea en voyant John et Teyla qui écoutaient à la porte. Ils se mirent à sourire innocemment.

**Rodney** _(très contrarié) _Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

**John :** Heu…On vous attendait pour le check-up.

**Rodney :** Mais oui, c'est ça. Je pourrais sortir, maintenant ?

**John** _(dégageant le chemin) _Hein ? Ha, oui, bien sûr.

**Rodney** _(caustique) _Merci.

Tous trois partirent ensuite à l'infirmerie tandis qu'Elizabeth changea son T-shirt tâché par le sang wraith qui était sur l'uniforme de Rodney avant de retourner au centre de contrôle.

**ooOOoo**

Carson avait fini d'examiner le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard et passa ensuite au docteur Rodney McKay.

**Carson :** Bon. Vous n'avez qu'une égratignure sur la joue. Vos côtes ont presque fini de se ressouder…Manifestement, vous avez suivi mes consignes…pour une fois.

**Rodney** _(boudant) _Pfff…

**Carson :** Cessez donc de râler. Vérifiez par vous-même…Vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous bougiez et respiriez mieux ?

**Rodney : **Si, si…Par contre, j'ai une question.

**Carson :** Je vous écoute.

**Rodney** _(montrant le sang sur sa veste) _Ça part au lavage ?

**Carson** _(riant presque) _Sur la peau, oui. Mais les vêtements…Vous pouvez les jeter.

**Rodney** _(grimaçant, contrarié) _Formidable !

**John :** Et un uniforme en moins, un. On va bientôt plus pouvoir s'habiller !

**Carson :** Vous êtes vivants. Ça vaut bien la perte de vos uniformes.

**John :** Mouais. Bon, je suis quitte pour une bonne douche. Merci quand même, docteur.

**Carson :** Je vous en prie.

Sheppard quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour se laver.

**Carson :** Rodney, vous pouvez y aller, vous aussi…A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à me dire…

**Rodney :** Non, non…Enfin…Je ne risque pas de…d'être contaminé…enfin…modifié(1)… ?

**Carson :** Non. Aucun risque. Ce n'est pas le sang wraith qui est dangereux mais les protéines que sécrètent leurs mains quand les Wraith veulent aspirer votre fluide vital.

**Rodney **_(soupirant, soulagé) _Ouf ! Merci, Carson.

**Carson **_(tapotant l'épaule de son ami) _De rien.

L'Ecossais vit partir l'astrophysicien, étonné par sa prudence encore plus excessive que d'habitude. Il haussa les épaules quand il vit que Rodney avait oublié son détecteur de signes de vie.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Rodney fut saisi par le col de sa veste et collé au mur…par une Elizabeth au sourire provocant. Puis, sans lui laisser une chance de protester, elle prit sauvagement ses lèvres, jouant passionnément avec sa langue et se collant tout contre lui. Entraîné par la passion dévorante de la jeune femme, il la souleva et marcha assez erratiquement en direction des quartiers de la diplomate. En effet, c'était lui maintenant qui coinçait Elizabeth contre un mur, face à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il la portait toujours, une main sous ses fesses et l'autre sur son dos. Ils ne s'arrêtaient de s'embrasser que pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient oublié toute prudence, tellement ils avaient soif de l'autre.

Carson sortit de son infirmerie pour ramener son détecteur de signes vitaux à l'astrophysicien mais il se figea devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux : Rodney et Elizabeth à deux doigts de se grimper dessus dans le couloir ! Le médecin écossais allait dire quelque chose, choqué mais les deux amants finirent par s'éloigner, toujours liés, se dirigeant vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

Le lieutenant Laura Cadman arriva et trouva un Carson muet de stupeur, planté au milieu du couloir. Inquiète, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du médecin.

**Laura :** Carson ?

**Carson** _(se rendant compte de la présence de la militaire) _Ha ! Lieutenant ! Bonjour…

**Laura** _(inquiète) _Ça va ?

**Carson :** Et bien…Je ne sais pas…J'ai vu Rodney…et le Dr Weir…heu…

**Laura **_(souriant) _Entrain de s'embrasser ?

**Carson** _(surpris) _Heu…Oui. Comment le savez-vous ?

**Laura :** Je les ai surpris tout à l'heure avant que Rodney ne parte en mission.

**Carson** _(gêné) _Ils s'échangeaient juste des baisers ?

**Laura :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Carson** _(de plus en plus rouge) _Et bien, là, ils semblaient prêt à…heu…sauter le pas dans le couloir.

**Laura** _(sifflant) _Whouhou ! Rodney !

Zelenka était à leur niveau quand il entendit une bribe de leur conversation. Il se tourna alors vers eux.

**Zelenka :** Vous savez quelque chose ?

**Carson** _(intrigué) _Que…Quoi ?

**Laura :** Savoir quoi ? Et sur qui ?

**Zelenka :** Sur Rodney.

**Laura :** Vous aussi ?

**Zelenka** _(rougissant) _Et bien… Ça dépend…

**Laura** _(les encourageant) _Rodney et…

**Zelenka :** …Le Dr Weir…

**Carson :** …Ont une liaison.

**Laura, Carson et Zelenka** _(se montrant chacun du doigt) _C'est ça !

**Carson :** Comment l'avez-vous appris, Radek ?

**Zelenka** _(devenant rouge d'embarras) _Heu…Ils étaient entrain de…enfin vous voyez _(Laura se mit à sourire largement, amusée)_…sur le bureau du Dr Drake. Et vous ?

**Laura** _(riant) _J'ai juste eu droit à la scène de bisous.

**Carson** _(rougissant) _Quant à moi, c'était un peu plus chaud que le lieutenant mais c'est loin de ce que vous avez eu droit, Radek.

**Zelenka :** N'y a-t'il que nous qui le sachions ?

**Carson :** C'est possible.

**Laura :** Mais je comprends mieux la fureur de Rodney contre Kavanagh, il y a un mois.

**Carson :** Vous croyez que ça dure depuis si longtemps ?

**Laura :** Je pense. Sinon, sa réaction était vraiment excessive. Rodney s'est déjà mis autant en pétard contre Kavanagh ?

**Zelenka :** Heu…Non. Il n'y avait que des joutes verbales et des phrases bien senties, c'est tout.

**Laura :** Je vois…Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Carson :** Rien.

**Zelenka :** Je suis d'accord avec vous.

**Laura** _(déçue) _Pourquoi ?

**Carson :** Ils nous le diront quand ils se sentiront prêts. Inutile de les brusquer ou de les mettre au pied du mur.

**Laura** _(boudant) _Vous n'êtes pas drôles !

Désappointée, la jeune militaire partit. Elle aurait voulu s'amuser un peu au dépend de Rodney avec la complicité des deux hommes. Mais leur droiture les en empêchait manifestement. Quelle bande de rabat-joie.

Radek regarda Carson et se mit à sourire avec un air de conspirateur.

**Zelenka :** Dites-moi, Carson, ça vous dit un petit pari ?

**Carson** _(surpris) _Sur quoi ?

Le sourire du Tchèque s'élargit alors encore plus.

**ooOOoo**

Après encore quelques heurts sur les murs des couloirs, heureusement déserts, menant à la chambre de la diplomate, Rodney et Elizabeth arrivèrent enfin à destination. Toute l'inquiétude, la colère, la frustration et l'impatience qu'ils ressentaient s'étaient transformées en passion brûlante et sauvage. Toujours lié aux lèvres de la jeune femme, Rodney retira rapidement sa veste tâchée et la jeta dans la chambre. Elizabeth enleva vivement son T-shirt et s'attaqua à celui du Canadien, le dézippant d'abord puis se mettant à le déchirer. Il sourit contre ses lèvres devant son empressement et commença à déboucler sa ceinture tout en retirant ses chaussures. La jeune femme fit de même et s'attaqua aussi à son soutien-gorge. La serrant contre lui, clopinant un peu, Rodney retira ses chaussettes, ne cessant ses baisers que pour reprendre un peu de souffle. L'astrophysicien se félicitait aussi de s'être nettoyé le visage, le cou et les bras du sang wraith qu'il avait reçu. Vu l'envie que la diplomate avait de lui, il doutait qu'elle lui aurait laissé prendre une vague douche.

Ils s'affalèrent enfin sur le lit, dans sa largeur, et retirèrent leurs derniers vêtements. Ils avaient une telle envie de l'autre que les préliminaires furent carrément oubliés. Rodney la pénétra avec une force incroyable, la faisant hurler et ne diminua pas la puissance lorsqu'il bougea en elle. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre avec urgence, comme un besoin vital, oubliant toutes précautions au niveau sonore et verrouillage de la porte.

Chaque coup de reins de Rodney, chaque mouvement de hanches d'Elizabeth les faisaient crier de plaisir.

**Rodney** _(criant) _Liz ! Oh Liz ! Liiiz!

**Elizabeth** _(criant)_ Aaaah ! Rodney ! Rodney ! Hmmm…

John et Teyla passaient à proximité des quartiers de la diplomate et les entendirent.

**John** _(souriant) _Bon. Ils se sont définitivement réconciliés…

**Teyla **_(avec un ton de désapprobation) _Colonel…

**John :** Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

L'Athosienne lui frappa gentiment l'épaule du poing et John fit semblant de souffrir le martyre. Mais il s'appuya accidentellement sur l'interrupteur de la porte, qui s'ouvrit, et le militaire vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir : McKay et Elizabeth en pleine action.

**John** _(criant tout en fermant la porte) _Haaa, mon Dieu, mes yeux ! Mes yeux !

**Teyla** _(inquiète, ne comprenant pas la plaisanterie) _Colonel ? Qu'y a-t'il ? Dois-je appeler le Dr Beckett ?

**John** _(redevenant sérieux) _Non ! Non ! Je vais bien !

**Teyla** _(toujours inquiète) _Mais, et vos yeux ?

**John :** Ils vont bien. C'était juste une plaisanterie…Quoique je crois que je vais faire quelques cauchemars…

**Teyla** _(étonnée) _Des cauchemars ? Pourquoi ? Et sur quoi ?

**John :** Vous voulez vraiment voir ?

Voyant ce qu'il allait lui montrer, entendant toujours les cris des deux amants, elle sourit d'un air quelque peu crispé.

**Teyla :** Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Ils finirent par partir, presque gênés par ce qui se passait dans cette chambre.

Les deux amoureux approchaient de l'orgasme et cela s'entendait : leurs cris devenaient de plus en plus forts. Pour la dernière ligne droite, Rodney accéléra l'allure et augmenta la puissance de son mouvement de va et vient, transformant les cris en hurlements de plaisir. Et l'orgasme les frappa enfin, fort, chaud et intense.

**Elizabeth** _(hurlant et s'arc-boutant contre lui) _ROD-NEYYY !

**Rodney **_(hurlant et se cambrant) _Li…LIIIIIZ !

Epuisé, l'astrophysicien s'écroula sur Elizabeth, qui l'entoura de ses bras, et essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière, comme elle. Il sortit enfin sa tête du cou de la jeune femme et la regarda, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

**Rodney** _(encore un peu haletant) _Ça…ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas…fait mal ?

**Elizabeth** _(souriant) _Non, tout va bien, Rodney.

**Rodney** _(inquiet) _Tu es sure ? J'y suis allé fort tout de même et…

**Elizabeth **_(l'embrassant) _Oui. C'était génial…mais épuisant…

**Rodney :** Ah, toi aussi ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi…

**Elizabeth :** Et bien non. _(se regardant, elle et ses draps)_ Mon Dieu, nous sommes trempés ! Je vais devoir changer les draps…

**Rodney** _(riant) _On les change déjà tous les trois ou quatre jours…

**Elizabeth :** Ils vont finir par se poser des questions à la maintenance.

**Rodney** _(voyant où la conversation allait dériver) _Allez, à la douche ! On va se demander où on… _(se reprenant)_On a du boulot !

Après l'avoir embrassée rapidement, Rodney sortit du lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Elizabeth n'était pas dupe : elle voyait bien que le Canadien détournait la conversation à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait la possibilité de révéler leur relation aux autres membres de l'expédition. Et elle savait pourquoi, elle le connaissait bien : il pensait à sa carrière à elle, à son avenir en tant que leader d'Atlantis. Mais cela renforça sa décision : elle savait ce qu'elle allait offrir à Rodney à Noël.

**ooOOoo**

Malgré l'incident sur M2S-098, la fête de Noël avait été maintenue, à la grande joie du colonel Sheppard. Les femmes étaient ravies car elles pourraient porter autre chose que leurs uniformes et les hommes l'étaient aussi car ils verraient leurs partenaires féminines dans leurs plus beaux atours. Il avait été convenu tacitement que les hommes arriveraient les premiers dans le réfectoire, la plus grande salle d'Atlantis après l'aire de débarquement, et attendraient ainsi les femmes.

Rodney, John, Ronon, Carson et Radek étaient assis à une table et attendaient donc ces dames. Chacun observaient le look de l'autre, excepté Ronon. Voulez-vous savoir comment ils étaient habillés ? Très bien, allons-y :

-le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard portait une belle chemise blanche sur laquelle il avait mis une belle veste noire assez longue, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et pour compléter l'ensemble, il portait un beau pantalon d'un noir profond bien coupé et des chaussures de la même couleur. Ainsi, cette tenue accentuait son style mannequin ou playboy. La première appellation venait des femmes tandis que la deuxième était une idée des hommes pour se moquer du militaire mais ça exprimait aussi leur jalousie.

-Le docteur Rodney McKay avait une chemise d'un beau bleu sombre, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus, une veste noire cintrée et un pantalon d'un beau noir, coupé de telle manière que ça lui moulait légèrement les fesses et le haut des cuisses pour ensuite s'évaser peu à peu jusqu'à ses chaussures noires. Cette étonnante élégance chez l'astrophysicien avait étonné ses amis, plutôt habitués à le voir dans son sempiternel uniforme ou dans un vulgaire T-shirt.

-Le docteur Carson Beckett portait un beau costume beige clair et une chemise d'un joli bleu pâle. Le ton pastel de sa tenue accentuait le turquoise du bleu de ses yeux, qui faisaient tomber raide toutes ses patientes.

-Le docteur Radek Zelenka était plutôt classique : chemise blanche, cravate, costume gris foncé et chaussures noires. En fait, le voir comme ça paraissait presque étrange.

-Et enfin Ronon. Il ne s'était pas réellement attardé sur le choix de sa tenue : une chemise noire sans manche, ses bracelets habituels autour des poignets, un pantalon marron foncé et ses bottes : un look tout ce qu'il y a de plus sétidien.

On pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans la salle : les hommes trépignaient sur place tandis que le militaire qui s'occupait de la musique, Smith, s'installait derrière ses platines sur l'estrade construite pour l'occasion. Et enfin, elles arrivèrent, peu à peu, presque une par une ou par groupe de deux ou trois.

Le lieutenant Laura Cadman arriva seule dans une superbe robe de soirée bleu turquoise. Cette belle robe fourreau de cette couleur bien particulière était un clin d'œil aux beaux yeux du médecin écossais. Elle le cherchait d'ailleurs du regard et quand elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Carson se mit à rougir violemment en voyant que ce sourire plus que chaleureux lui était destiné. Ses amis se mirent à rire en voyant le visage de l'Ecossais.

**John :** Dr Beckett, vous avez une sacrée touche.

**Rodney :** Vous savez, ça fait un moment. Mais je pense que là, vous ne lui échapperez pas.

**Carson** _(toujours très rouge) _Taisez-vous !

**Zelenka :** Elle se dirige par ici.

**Carson :** Quoi ?

**Rodney :** Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Et en effet, la jeune femme se dirigeait droit vers eux ou plutôt droit sur Carson. Elle lui mit un bras sous le sien et le regarda intensément, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Laura :** Dr Beckett, faites-moi l'honneur d'être mon cavalier.

**Carson** _(timide et balbutiant) _Heu…Oui. Bien sûr.

Les autres se mirent à rire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Teyla et d'Elizabeth. Teyla portait la même robe calderanienne qu'Elizabeth, sauf qu'elle était à sa taille et d'un magnifique mauve, tandis que les rubans de satin étaient d'un beau grenat. Elle portait un collier athosien fait de petites pierres mauves et une fine lanière sertie d'une pierre rouge en son milieu enserrait son front. Cette tenue confirmait d'une certaine manière son statut de chef du peuple d'Athos. Quant à ses amis, ils étaient bouche bée devant sa beauté.

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth d'être observée : elle portait une longue robe de soirée d'une blancheur virginale incroyable. Sa robe moulait son corps jusqu'aux genoux pour ensuite s'évaser comme une corolle, telle un magnifique pétunia blanc. Le léger tissu de la robe se mouvait avec une fluidité presque sensuelle à chaque pas que faisait la diplomate américaine. La jeune femme portait le saphir de Calderan au cou et elle était coiffée élégamment et maquillée sans excès. La diplomate souriait à ses amis mais en particulier à son astrophysicien de petit ami.

A la vue d'Elizabeth, Rodney était muet d'admiration, la bouche grande ouverte.

**John **_(malicieux) _McKay, fermez la bouche ou vous allez gober une mouche.

Le Canadien ferma sa bouche assez bruyamment devant un John hilare. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin à leur niveau, tout sourire.

**Elizabeth :** Bonsoir messieurs, lieutenant. Je vois que nous sommes tous sur notre 31… _(voyant Ronon) _enfin presque.

**Rodney** _(balbutiant) _Oui…Heu…Vous…Waow !

**John :** Vous êtes superbes toutes les deux !_(recevant un coup de coude de la part de Rodney)_ Quoi ?

**Rodney** _(chuchotant) _N'oubliez Cadman…

**John :** Ah oui! _(se tournant vers la militaire)_ Quant à vous, lieutenant, vous êtes magnifique. _(malicieusement)_ Très joli bleu.

**Laura** _(souriant d'un air taquin) _Merci, mon colonel.

**Elizabeth et Teyla :** Merci, John.

**John :** Vous avez choisi des cavaliers?

**Elizabeth** _(avec un sourire madré adressé à Rodney) _Ça ne saurait tarder…Mais je dois d'abord lancer la soirée avec le colonel Caldwell et régler un tout petit détail.

**John** _(intrigué) _Ho ? Bien…Et vous, Teyla ?

**Teyla :** Je ne pense pas choisir pour le moment…

**Elizabeth **_(repérant Caldwell) _Ha, le voilà. Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers l'estrade, suivie des yeux par Rodney, toujours sous le charme.

**John** _(claquant des doigts devant les yeux de Rodney) _Houhou ! Allo McKay, ici Atlantis.

**Rodney** _(reprenant ses esprits) _Hein ? Quoi ?

**John** _(malicieusement) _Cessez donc de baver, McKay.

**Rodney :** Très drôle.

Boudant, le Canadien se tourna en direction de l'estrade pour voir Elizabeth et un colonel Caldwell en smoking annoncer le début des festivités de Noël. Smith commença alors à s'activer sur ses platines. Il ne mit pour le moment que de la musique d'ambiance les habituels chants de Noël afin que les retardataires ne manquent pas une danse.

Elizabeth était revenue vers ses amis, fit un regard entendu à Teyla et chuchota à l'oreille de Rodney.

**Elizabeth :** J'ai un cadeau à te donner…

**Rodney** _(surpris) _Maintenant ?

**Elizabeth** _(souriant) _Oui. Ferme les yeux et suis-nous.

L'astrophysicien obéit et sentit qu'on lui bandait les yeux. Puis Elizabeth et Teyla l'entraînèrent dans une direction puis dans une autre. Elles le firent encore tourner puis au bout de dix minutes de marche, elles lui firent monter quelques marches. Il pouvait toujours entendre la musique provenant du réfectoire. Il se disait d'ailleurs que le volume devait être plutôt fort s'il l'entendait encore là où il était…quelque soit cet endroit. Il sentit que Teyla l'avait lâché mais la main d'Elizabeth était toujours là, lui serrant étroitement et amoureusement la main. Il sourit.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth, à quoi tu joues ?

**Elizabeth :** Chuuut…Ton cadeau arrive…

Il sentit alors les douces lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Il répondit tendrement à son doux baiser, la serrant gentiment dans ses bras pour ne pas abîmer la jolie robe. Le baiser devint peu à peu plus passionné, les doigts de l'astrophysicien se mêlant aux cheveux d'Elizabeth. Rodney se rendit compte qu'un silence soudain s'était abattu dans la cité.

Sentant la soudaine tension du corps du Canadien, Elizabeth sourit contre ses lèvres et lui retira son bandeau. Rodney ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit avec un mélange de stupeur, d'effroi et de gêne qu'ils étaient observés par toute la population d'Atlantis. Il s'écarta vivement du leader d'Atlantis, remarquant enfin qu'ils étaient sur l'estrade, bien en vue. Il se mit à rougir et sa rougeur s'amplifia quand il entendit Teyla applaudir, Sheppard et Cadman siffler et crier « Wouhou ! » tout en faisant de grands moulinets avec leurs bras et Ronon avoir une expression amusée devant sa déconfiture. Il vit aussi Carson et Radek échanger un billet et les entendit, vu le silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle.

**Carson :** J'ai gagné ! Vous me devez 20$.

**Zelenka** _(soupirant) _Et zut !

Rodney vit rouge et pensa régler leurs comptes aux deux hommes plus tard. Il se tourna alors vers Elizabeth, contrarié de s'être fait manipuler.

**Rodney :** Liz ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

**Elizabeth :** J'ai pris une décision. C'est juste une partie de ton cadeau.

**Rodney :** Une partie ?

L'astrophysicien s'attendait à tout. Sauf à ça…

**Elizabeth :** Oui…Voici le reste : veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

**Rodney** _(incrédule) _Que…Quoi ?

**Elizabeth** _(souriant) _Veux-tu vivre avec moi ? C'est-à-dire dans mes appartements c'est plus grand que les tiens tous les jours, 24 heures sur 24 heures, tous les deux, comme un couple normal.

**Rodney** _(balbutiant) _Je…Je…

Son cerveau était en total black-out. Court-circuit. Fusible grillé. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni à penser tellement il avait du mal à y croire…mais aussi tellement il était heureux !

**John** _(hurlant) _McKay, répondez, nom d'un chien ! Ou faut-il que je le fasse à votre place ?

**Rodney** _(reconnecté et contrarié) _La ferme, colonel ! _(à Elizabeth)_ Tu…Tu veux vraiment… ?

**Elizabeth** _(levant un sourcil) _Tu veux que je te le redemande une troisième fois ?

**Rodney :** Heu…Non, non.

**Elizabeth** _(commençant à être inquiète) _Alors ?

**Rodney** _(la soulevant dans ses bras, un sourire extatique aux lèvres) _Alors ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mille fois oui !

Et il l'embrassa passionnément et amoureusement sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris joyeux.

Seul Kavanagh était furieux et il quitta la fête sans demander son reste. Quant à Caldwell, qui avait la mâchoire qui semblait être tombée quand il avait vu Rodney et Elizabeth s'embrasser, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et d'assimiler les dernières informations. Il prit ensuite un air grave et sérieux.

**Caldwell** _(d'une voix tonitruante) _Dr Weir ! Dr McKay ! Dans mon bureau !

**John :** Houlà ! Ça va chauffer…

Rodney et Elizabeth rompirent leur baiser et grimacèrent. Ils descendirent de l'estrade, McKay en tête. La diplomate lui prit la main pour renforcer ainsi leur statut de couple officiel. Le Canadien sourit et serra sa main tendrement. Ils suivirent le colonel Caldwell, très contrarié, et passèrent devant Zelenka et Beckett. Rodney leur lança un regard noir.

**Rodney :** On aura des choses à se dire tous les trois.

**Carson** _(embêté) _Heu…

**Zelenka :** Mais nous aussi…

L'astrophysicien fut surpris par la réplique du Tchèque mais il continua son chemin, la main d'Elizabeth toujours dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le réfectoire, tous les autres membres se mirent à discuter sur cette incroyable révélation.

Carson s'approcha de Laura pour partager ses gains.

**Carson :** Merci pour votre aide, lieutenant. Voici votre part.

**Laura :** Je préférerais autre chose.

**Carson** _(étonné) _Quoi ?

**Laura** _(souriant) _Un baiser.

L'Ecossais se mit à rougir d'embarras. Ne voulant pas laisser passer cette occasion, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la nuque du médecin, lui abaissa la tête de force et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Carson répondit au baiser de la militaire et l'entoura de ses bras.

**John** _(râlant) _Et zut ! Je dois 30$ à McKay…

**ooOOoo**

Dans le bureau de Caldwell, nos deux amoureux avaient l'impression d'être deux lycéens convoqués chez le proviseur. Mais là, ils ne comptaient pas acquiescer à chaque demande et chaque reproche du leader militaire : ils étaient prêts à se battre contre lui pour continuer leur mission sur Atlantis mais aussi leur liaison amoureuse. Caldwell les regardait avec un air sévère, mais son smoking ne rendait pas la situation très sérieuse. En fait, Rodney et Elizabeth souriaient et avaient enlacé leurs doigts amoureusement, ce qui accentua la contrariété du colonel.

**Caldwell :** Bon. J'exige des explications.

**Elizabeth** _(l'innocence personnifiée) _Je croyais avoir été bien claire.

**Rodney** _(confirmant les paroles d'Elizabeth) _Nous l'avons été.

**Caldwell** _(s'énervant) _Ça suffit ! Ça dure depuis combien de temps cette histoire ?

**Elizabeth :** Plus d'un mois.

**Caldwell :** Alors, je présume que c'est vous _(désignant Rodney)_ l'acteur de la vidéo de Kavanagh, McKay… _(le voyant rougir)_ Je vois… _(murmurant)_ Sheppard va avoir de mes nouvelles…

**Elizabeth :** Maintenant que vous savez tout, est-il possible qu'on revienne à la fête ?

**Caldwell : **Quoi ? Mais…

**Elizabeth :** Vous n'avez pas vraiment votre mot à dire. C'est moi qui dirige cette cité, pas vous.

**Caldwell :** Peut-être, mais…

**Rodney** _(l'interrompant) _Si vous voulez parler de votre interdiction de fraternisation, ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous sommes des civils, pas des militaires…Bien que je trouve cette règle complètement idiote.

**Caldwell** _(mécontent) _Vous n'avez rien à dire à ce sujet !

**Rodney :** Ce n'est que mon opinion…

**Elizabeth** _(souriant) _Et je la partage.

**Caldwell** _(se hérissant) _Si vous…pouviez arrêter ce…cette…Enfin, bref. Tenez-vous un peu.

**Rodney** _(malicieux) _On va essayer.

**Elizabeth** _(redevenant sérieuse) _Rodney…Nous resterons professionnels, vous le savez bien.

**Caldwell **_(jetant un coup d'œil vers Rodney) _Mouais…

**Elizabeth :** On peut s'en aller maintenant ? Vous avez eu toutes vos réponses.

**Caldwell :** Heu…Oui, oui.

**Rodney :** Merci. _(caustique)_ Vous êtes trop bon.

**Caldwell** _(se fâchant) _McKay ! Je ne vous…

Le colonel ne put finir sa protestation. En effet, Rodney avait filé en vitesse de son bureau, entraînant Elizabeth, rieuse, avec lui. La fête n'attendait plus qu'eux.

**ooOOoo**

Quand Rodney et Elizabeth arrivèrent main dans la main, ils se sentirent immédiatement observés. Elizabeth sourit et leva la tête avec fierté tandis que Rodney était légèrement crispé et plutôt gêné par une telle observation. La diplomate l'embrassa sur la joue pour essayer de le détendre et ils finirent par avancer pour se mêler à la foule. Tandis qu'Elizabeth se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de femmes, Rodney avait rejoint John, Ronon, Carson, Teyla, Radek et Laura. Il jeta alors un regard assassin à l'Ecossais et au Tchèque.

**Rodney :** J'ai deux mots à vous dire…

**Carson** _(grimaçant) _Aïe !

**Zelenka** _(imperturbable) _Je vous écoute.

**Rodney :** Sur quoi avez-vous parié ?

**Zelenka :** Sur celui qui avouerait votre relation le premier.

**Rodney :** Ha oui… ? Et je peux savoir comment vous étiez au courant _(jetant un regard noir sur John) _?

**John** _(protestant) _Hé ! Je n'ai rien dit !

**Laura** _(malicieuse) _Disons qu'on a vu…des choses.

**Rodney** _(surpris) _Quoi ? Vous aussi, vous saviez ?

**Laura :** Ouais. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans la salle de débarquement.

**Rodney :** Qu...Quoi ?

**Carson : **Et pour moi, vous étiez dans le couloir. De vraies bêtes sauvages…

**Rodney** _(se sentant gêné) _Co…Comment ?

**Zelenka :** Quant à moi, j'ai eu droit au grand jeu dans le labo…

Cette dernière révélation rendit muet l'astrophysicien, rouge et très embarrassé.

**Zelenka :** D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez éviter…ça…à l'avenir…

**Rodney** _(de plus en plus embarrassé) _Heu…Et bien…

C'est à ce moment qu'Elizabeth arriva et vit avec étonnement la rougeur de son compagnon. Elle lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule et le regarda, intriguée.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney, ça va ?

**Rodney :** Heu…Oui, oui.

**John** _(souriant) _Il vient d'apprendre comment ces trois-là_(montrant Carson, Zelenka et Laura)_ ont su pour vous.

**Elizabeth :** Ho ? Et ?

**Rodney :** Heu…Je te dirai ça plus tard.

**Teyla :** Et ce bain de foule ?

**Elizabeth :** Assez…heu…intéressant…

**John :** Intéressant ?

**Elizabeth :** Et bien… _(regardant Rodney, navrée)_ Il y en a une qui m'a demandée si j'étais droguée…Une autre si j'avais été saoulée…Un m'a demandé si Rodney m'avait mise enceinte. Et j'ai eu comme autre supposition étrange que je reste avec toi parce que tu es riche.

**Rodney** _(vexé) _Superbe !

John était mort de rire devant la déconfiture et la déception de Rodney face à l'opinion qu'avaient les membres de l'expédition au sujet de son charme. Elizabeth l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer sur la force de ses sentiments. Il lui sourit alors et pensa aussitôt à son avenir avec elle : ne lui avait-elle pas proposé de vivre avec elle ? Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'organise pour son déménagement. Il voulait s'installer le plus vite possible. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Elizabeth lui dit :

**Elizabeth :** Tes affaires sont déjà installées dans mes…enfin maintenant, dans nos quartiers.

**Rodney :** Vraiment ? Comment as-tu su que j'accepterai ta proposition ?

**Elizabeth** _(souriant malicieusement) _Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes à la folie.

Pour appuyer son affirmation, elle lui montra son bracelet Il'Voleen puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Il la serra alors tout contre lui et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge produit par le colonel Sheppard.

**John :** Bien. Je vois que vous avez choisi votre cavalier, Elizabeth. Et comme vous êtes le leader d'Atlantis, je pense que c'est à vous de lancer la première danse.

**Rodney **_(voyant où John voulait en venir) _Quoi ? Non !

**Elizabeth** _(levant un sourcil et souriant) _Pourquoi pas. Tu viens, Rodney ?

Elizabeth ne laissa pas Rodney répondre et l'entraîna vers la piste improvisée. Le Canadien jeta un regard assassin à John, jurant qu'il se vengerait.

Le couple se retrouva au milieu de la piste, observé par tous. Rodney n'aimait pas être observé aussi intensément. Il rougissait de plus belle et baissait les yeux, contemplant ses chaussures. Elizabeth lui prit gentiment le menton et lui fit lever la tête pour planter son regard vert dans ses yeux bleus, souriante. Il répondit timidement à son sourire et ils attendirent tous deux les premières notes de la musique. Au signal du colonel Sheppard, Smith fit commencer la chanson : « Unchained Melody ». Rodney et Elizabeth se figèrent un instant en reconnaissant leur chanson et regardèrent John, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, surpris. En effet, Rodney n'avait rien dit à ce sujet à quiconque mais Elizabeth l'avait confié à Teyla. Les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches et se racontaient tout. La diplomate regarda alors l'Athosienne qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Soudain, Elizabeth fut enlacée étroitement par Rodney qui l'entraîna dans la danse. Elle reporta donc son attention sur son astrophysicien qui la regardait amoureusement mais qui avait gardé sa légère teinte rouge. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer par le doux rythme de la chanson et de son adorable cavalier.

Rodney espérait qu'ils seraient bientôt rejoints par d'autres couples sur la piste pour que cette observation intense cesse enfin. Mais son espoir fut vain. Il vit que Carson voulait y aller mais le lieutenant Cadman l'en empêcha pour une obscure raison que le Canadien comptait bien découvrir.

Elizabeth, complètement immergée dans la chanson, la sensation agréable des bras de Rodney autour d'elle et de son corps contre le sien et ses sentiments, elle leva son visage vers lui, posa sa main contre sa nuque et l'embrassa avec passion, le serrant encore plus contre elle de son autre main.

Rodney avait l'impression d'être possédé ou ensorcelé, il ne savait pas, et il finit par oublier toutes les personnes présentes dans le mess quand il sentit les douces lèvres de sa compagne prendre avidement les siennes. Il la serra contre lui à l'étouffer et mêla les doigts de sa main droite dans les cheveux de la diplomate tandis que sa main gauche se posa au creux de ses reins.

La chanson cessa en même temps que leur baiser. Ils avaient le souffle coupé et entendirent enfin les sifflements joyeux lancés par les membres de l'expédition présents. Smith mit une autre musique et les couples commencèrent enfin à affluer sur la piste, dont Laura et Carson. Celui-ci tenait d'ailleurs fermement la jeune femme et ne semblait regarder qu'elle. Rodney vint alors les taquiner, accompagné d'Elizabeth.

**Rodney** _(souriant) _Alors, Carson, on s'est enfin décidé ?

**Carson** _(se rendant soudain compte de sa présence) _Quoi ?

**Laura :** Disons que j'ai un peu aidé.

**Rodney** _(levant un sourcil, amusé) _Je vois…

**Elizabeth :** Vous êtes donc le deuxième couple officiel d'Atlantis ?

**Laura :** Je l'ignore. Peut-être…

**Carson :** Où est passé le colonel Caldwell ?

**Elizabeth :** Au buffet.

**Carson :** Et Kavanagh ?

**Rodney :** Quoi ? Il est ici ?

**Elizabeth** _(essayant de le calmer) _Oui. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, alors…

**Laura :** Vous inquiétez pas. Comme vous avez officialisé la chose, il est parti bouder dans son coin. De toute manière, il sait ce qui l'attend s'il fait encore des frasques.

**Rodney** _(d'un air menaçant) _Oh oui…

L'astrophysicien vit tout à coup que des militaires s'activaient autour des tables, déposant des paquets cadeaux.

**Rodney :** Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

**Elizabeth :** Avec le colonel Caldwell et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, nous avons pensé que ça serait plus convivial que nous ouvrions nos cadeaux tous ensemble, comme une immense famille.

**Rodney** _(grimaçant, soudain très inquiet) _Ha ?

Le Canadien pensa alors à sa future humiliation publique quand Elizabeth découvrirait la nature de certains de ses cadeaux. Voyant la gêne et la rougeur envahir le visage de son petit ami, la diplomate se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu prendre. Elle finit par hausser légèrement les épaules. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

**ooOOoo**

Minuit était passée. Aux douze coups, tout le monde s'était embrassé et s'était souhaité un joyeux Noël. Maintenant, l'heure était venue pour découvrir les cadeaux.

Rodney et Elizabeth étaient installés à une table où se trouvaient le reste de SGA-1 c'est-à-dire John, Teyla et Ronon et à laquelle on pouvait ajouter Carson et Laura. Zelenka était installé à une autre table avec le Dr Simpson et d'autres scientifiques. Une fois que tous les membres s'étaient installés, une dizaine de militaire vinrent poser les cadeaux qui leur étaient destinés.

Ronon et Teyla furent très étonnés d'en avoir. John leva les yeux au ciel et leur sourit.

**John :** C'est Noël pour tout le monde, même pour vous. Et puis, vous savez, les enfants adorent cette fête sur Terre. Vous devriez le proposer à votre peuple, Teyla.

**Teyla :** J'y réfléchirai…

**John :** Allez-y. Ouvrez vos cadeaux.

Le militaire voulait voir leur réaction. Teyla ouvrit un de ses paquets, qui s'avérait être le cadeau d'Elizabeth, et sourit alors d'un air ravi. L'Athosienne découvrit un magnifique vase ancien, de style inca. La fresque peinte sur l'objet représentait la cérémonie du soleil. Teyla fut impressionnée par les détails et la beauté du vase et remercia chaleureusement le Dr Weir. Elle ouvrit ses autres cadeaux avec plus d'impatience pour découvrir un très joli bracelet de la part du colonel Sheppard, un livre sur le Shintoïsme de la part du Dr McKay et un livre d'aventure de la part du Dr Beckett.

Ronon avait eu droit à un katana japonais de la part de Sheppard, toute l'histoire et toutes les techniques des arts martiaux de la part du Dr Weir, une dague chinoise de la part de McKay et un livre sur la méditation de la part de Beckett. Le Runner leva d'ailleurs un sourcil étonné devant ce présent.

**Ronon :** Méditation ?

**Carson :** Ça m'a paru…heu…utile.

**Rodney** _(très bas) _Excellente idée.

John attendait que McKay et Elizabeth ouvrent leurs cadeaux, ou plus précisément ses cadeaux un peu spéciaux.

**John **_(avec un sourire mystérieux) _McKay, Elizabeth, c'est à vous.

Rodney observa John avec méfiance. Il se doutait de quelque chose quand il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'exclamation de surprise d'Elizabeth quand elle ouvrit un de ses paquets. C'était une magnifique petite chaîne en or avec un beau E en rubis comme pendentif.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney ! Il est magnifique !

L'astrophysicien lui retira son saphir pour mettre son collier à la place. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier.

**Teyla** _(admirative) _Il est vraiment très beau.

Rodney commença lui aussi à déballer ses paquets et découvrit une belle chemise d'un beau bleu cyan profond. Alors que le Canadien allait remercier Elizabeth, il se figea quand il vit le paquet qu'elle était entrain d'ouvrir. Il allait l'arrêter mais ce fut trop tard. Dans la boîte se trouvait une petite collection de lingerie fine, affriolante et sexy. John se mit à siffler, moqueur.

**John** _(le taquinant) _McKay ! Vous allez en passer des nuits de folie.

**Teyla** _(chuchotant) _Colonel !

Elizabeth était muette de stupeur tandis que Rodney était d'un beau rouge vif. Sans gêne, le lieutenant Cadman sortit un des sous-vêtements et chercha l'autre qui allait avec…ou plutôt les autres. Elle eut alors dans les mains un bel ensemble : un joli soutien-gorge rouge en fine dentelle, une petite culotte assez échancrée du même genre, un porte-jarretelles discret et des bas délicats. En bref, c'était très sexy. Laura fit alors un large sourire à Rodney.

**Laura** _(se voulant rassurante) _Très jolie ! Vous avez un goût excellent.

Rodney était de plus en plus embarrassé et il n'osait pas regarder Elizabeth. Sa stupéfaction passée, la jeune femme se mit à sourire timidement puis elle se pencha vers Rodney et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille, tout en caressant discrètement sa cuisse.

**Elizabeth** _(chuchotant sensuellement) _Je les mettrai tout à l'heure et tu auras la joie de me les enlever…un par un, tout en douceur.

Elle rendit sa caresse plus insistante ce qui accentua la rougeur de l'astrophysicien puis elle lui fit lever la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec passion. Rodney lui répondit avec la même passion et la même faim.

**John :** Manifestement, ça a l'air de vous plaire, Elizabeth…

**Rodney** _(interrompant le baiser) _Ça suffit les réflexions.

**John :** Pour ce que j'en disais…

Ils continuèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux et le moment tant attendu par John arriva enfin : ils ouvraient ses cadeaux. Elizabeth se retrouva avec le livre du Kama-Sutra entre les mains tandis que Rodney sortit une paire de menottes de son paquet.

**John** _(avec un sourire de pure malice) _Au final, ça complète bien votre cadeau, McKay.

**Rodney** _(prêt à exploser) _Colonel, plus un mot !

**John :** Ça pimentera un peu votre relation.

**Rodney** _(furieux) _Colonel !

Il se leva brusquement de table et fonça droit sur John qui, devinant les intentions de McKay, se leva à son tour et se mit à courir en riant. Rodney le poursuivit en lui hurlant dessus, ce qui provoqua le rire de ses amis.

Ainsi se termina la première fête de Noël sur Atlantis qui fut une belle réussite.

**FIN**

(1)Voir épisode « Conversion »


End file.
